Roadside Juliet
by spectraangel
Summary: Tomoyo is certain that she will never love again. Eriol does not want to get married. When she is convinced into being a matchmaker for him, she starts helping herself to heal, and, in turn, fall in love. Ch 4 is here!
1. Meeting

_What was it about the sun setting in the east? It can't happen… yeah, of course it can't. But it did. Today._

_Today, when my heart was on the line, when my hopes and dreams were almost all achieved, I lost. I lost everything.  I wandered for a while, hoping that this nightmare would end, but it was no nightmare was it?  The greatest gift I could receive, was snatched away from me, by a cruel sick joke.  I lost. I'm sorry. I can't find the way out of this pit of darkness. Slowly, even my light is being extinguished. I'm drowning in the dark._

_Written: Friday, August 22._

_  _  _  _  _  _ 

That was the last entry, and the most ironic thing was that it was the first in the diary as well.  She flipped through the blank pages, wary of the tears that collected in her eyes.  Then she flung it at the wall, where it hit with a sickening splat.  She frantically wiped the tears from her eyes, hating them, and unable to stop them.  She walked to the window, looking as the waves came and went, with no hurry.  

A little boy, around the age of three, ran across the sand, his mother trailing after him.  When she finally caught him, she picked him up and spun him around laughing merrily.  Then, she noticed the woman at the house and waved brightly.  The woman at the window waved back, smiling, just barely. 

She watched, even after they were long gone.  She wished for a second, that even she could have a beautiful family like that, with a little girl, in her own arms, but quickly dismissed the thought, finding it almost repulsive.  She had given up on love a long time back.  Sure, she was going to be a matchmaker starting tomorrow, but that's only because the father-like man, who had saved her from her own demise, asked her to do it. 

And just as she thought about him, a man in his early 50s, knocked on the door.  She opened the door, and smiled, seeing him trying to sneak in a bite of the candy bar he held in his hand.  He smiled sheepishly and said, "I figured that you'd like some company.  It's too beautiful a night to be home all alone.  See," he held up two grocery bags and continued, "I brought ice cream, your favorite and mine, and some chocolate syrup to go with them.  So, what do you say?"  

She giggled and said, "Many thanks Hima-san."  He groaned and said, "Don't call me that! Don't you like saying Uncle Gary?"  She nodded and let him in.  But as they walked to the back patio she said, "Hey Uncle Gary, didn't your doctor say to cut down on the sweets?"  

He smiled slyly and said, "Of course. But the old man says things like that to everyone.  The towns folk said that it's because he can't eat sweets, so he doesn't let anyone else."  She smiled softly at his child-like behavior as she went in to get spoons and napkins.

By the time she came out, the lawn chairs were set.  She handed him his spoon and took her own, dipping it slowly into the napoleon that she held, savoring the first taste.  After a while of pure silence, he asked, "So, do you have everything ready for tomorrow?"  She sighed and said, "I guess. But tell me again why I'm doing this."  He smiled and said, "My nephew is very touchy. He will not get married, and his mother is forcing him to find a wife.  He hates the idea of being arranged to be married with someone.  So, she's sending him over here to pick a suitable girl."  

She asked, "But why does this have anything to do with me? If he needs a wife, let him find one."  Gary sighed and said, "The problem is, knowing my nephew he'll somehow run away or doing something else instead of falling in love.  And we can't have that, so, I thought, anyways you're on vacation, and you being the one who's found so many people their soul mates, that you can help him as well."  

She sighed and stared up at the stars.  He said softly, "I know what you're thinking about.  But the past can't hold you back.  I mean, look at you.  9 months ago, you started a fashion line that's now the most popular thing in the world.  It's affordable to all kinds of people.  So you needed a little push, but still, you've picked yourself up.  It's time to move on.  I'm not telling you to go fall in love again…but don't just push everyone away.  Some people can be loyal friends, if nothing more." 

She looked at him, looking into the sincerity of his eyes and nodded slowly.  She looked back up at the sky and whispered, "I know I should.  But in a way, I'm afraid. Afraid of what's to come.  I don't think I could stand another heartbreak."  Then she shrugged and turned to him smiling.  She said, "But maybe this is the chance to restart.  So what kind of a personality does your nephew have?"  

He smiled back and thought, 'That's my girl.' He said, "Well, he's pretty tall and good looking from what I hear.  But he's always so business oriented that he never looks at the beauty of the world around him.  Since the entire enterprise was left on his shoulders, he's become pretty reserved, unless he's around family."

She started drinking the melted ice cream at the bottom of the cup and then stopped to ask, "But what are his physical traits? Hair color, eyes, stuff like that…" He continued, "Think he's around 25 and he has navy blue hair, and azure eyes.  Really deep, almost like yours, except they're dark and mysterious.  Oh, and I forgot, could you pick him up at the airport tomorrow?  My car is in the shed."    
  


Tomoyo giggled and commented, "I keep telling you that you should replace your car.  I mean, one of these days it's going to fall apart on the streets of Tomeada, sort of like in a cartoon."  He huffed and said, "I'll have you know that my father kept that car in top condition and it-" 

"- works well and always will," she finished.  'How many times have I heard this same lecture?' 

He got up and stretched saying, "Well child, it's past your bed time, and if you're going to help me tomorrow you need to be fit and fresh.  I'll be leaving."  She stalled, "but wait, you never said his name or what time I'm supposed to pick up your nephew."  He said, "Oh! My dear, you're right.  His flight should be arriving about 10:34 or so in the morning.  And, his name is Eriol.  Eriol Hiiragizawa."

_  _  _  _  _  _ 

Tomoyo yawned and stretched looking at the alarm clock next to her.  It read '9:30' and that's when it hit her that she was supposed to pick up someone today.  

She frantically got dressed, almost successfully putting her sock on top of her heeled shoes.  She finally sat down on her bed, breathing quietly, and said, "He wouldn't mind, hopefully."  She looked at herself in the mirror for a final check up.  She wore a casual gray knee-length skirt, with a lavender top.  She had also had a small white scarf that she tied around her neck.  Her hand almost reached to her make-up kit when she scolded herself thinking, 'you're not going on a date Tomoyo. You're doing a favor.'

She grabbed an apple as she ran out the door, and walked towards her car, when she remembered that she needed something to alert Mr. Hiiragizawa.  She opened the garage quickly, grabbing a piece of cardboard that hap hazardously sat on top of a shelf.  She always had emergency markers in her car, so she ran in, and turned on her Land Rover, looking at the clock for a second, which now read, 10:25.

She hummed to herself, after the initial hustling and bustling; she had turned on the radio and found out that most flights were delayed elsewhere.   She got to the airport and walked towards the baggage claim where she would be receiving him.  She sat down in the hard chairs, taking out a black permanent pen to write Mr. Eriol H. in bold letters.  Too bad the sign was small, or she would have been able to fit his entire last name on there.  

She settled down, but just then, the arriving bell had rung, and she got up, again, unconsciously smoothening her skirt out and standing by the others who seemed to be waiting to pick people up.  

_  _  _  _  _  _  

He sat waiting for his doomed days to begin.  The plane was still landing, and he had already received a feeling of dread bubbling up in his stomach, as if it was a pit of fire.  His mother had insisted on his vacation, as had his father.  His uncle was known to be a bit, strange in the head, and so Eriol was afraid of what mishaps would occur.

His uncle had said, "Come over and just enjoy the city if you don't want to find a bride.  No one's forcing you; just that there are many beautiful Japanese lasses here."  Eriol groaned.  Supposedly they had arranged for a matchmaker for him.  And if that weren't enough, he was going to be shown all the brainless and beautiful women of the country, by, someone whom he presumed would be a balding short chubby man.  

Why could no one understand that looks weren't a priority for him?  Sure, he'd like to have beautiful children as well, but it was a close second on the list of qualities he looked for in a girl.  

He sighed and got up from his seat, exiting the plane, and absorbing the warmth of the sun.  He really loved Japan yet had only visited when he was young.  As he walked into the airport, he made a promise to himself that he'd evade all the girls as much as possible and just enjoy his vacation.  

Just as he walked in through the gate, he looked for someone who was there to pick him up.  He saw a man who fit his description but his board said Mr. Riley.  Then he scanned the people waiting.  This tall man with a moustache, held a board saying, Li, ehe, had to bring them in, and then he started reading the names itself… Chang… Henley… Hiiragizawa… Wu… wait, Hiiragizawa?  

_  _  _  _  _  _ 

He looked at the person holding the sign and then thought, 'what the heck?! They decided that this should start right away or something?'  He walked up the girl, she didn't seem too mature, and said, "Where's the old balding man?"  She looked shocked and stuttered, "e-excuse me?"  He rolled his eyes saying, "great, I haven't even been here for five minutes and I already found a b and b."  She looked appalled and then straightened up saying, "If you're talking about Uncle Gary, he couldn't make it because his car's in the shop."  She thought to herself, 'he didn't mention rude on his little list of characteristics.'

"Well," he asked snapping her out of her trance.  She looked up to him, yes, up, since Tomoyo was unfortunately a meager 5' 4" compared to him.  Her eyes flashed a little and she said, "what?"  He said, "Well, are you taking me home or something?"  She cleared her throat and said, "Oh. Yes. Well, I guess, follow me." 

She led him to her silver Land Rover, opening the trunk for him to put his luggage in.  He snorted and said, "Where did the driver go?"  She said, "I'm the one driving."  He stepped back and said, "I don't think they allow little girls to drive. Not even in Japan."  She tried to contain her anger and then said in a low, strained voice, "For your information, I'm twenty four. Now, if you could please sit, I could drop you off at your house."  

He complied, much to her relief.  The drive was silent, with Tomoyo going at the speed limit, if not a little higher, trying to get to his house as soon as possible.  When they stopped at an intersection he asked, "So are you one of the potentials my parents were talking about?"  She growled out a no and then he continued, "But there are women like you right? Just trap a rich guy, get his money."  

She slammed on her breaks, the car behind her barely missing her car.  She snapped towards him and yelled, "What do you know about me to make that kind of assumption!  And as for your kind information, just to clear things up, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji; daughter of Sonomi Dadouji and owner of Dreamscape Incorporated.  I might not have as much money as you, but I'm successful and I don't need to make people fall for me."  

He rolled his eyes and said, "Sheesh.  Good for you, and anyways I was just asking.  No need to try and murder me with your screeching."  She was about to say something back but instead bit her cheek and started driving again, this time more wildly and urgently, getting him to Uncle Gary's house in less than 5 minutes.  

_  _  _  _  _  _

She got out of the driver seat and helped him by putting his luggage out.  He just got out and stood exclaiming, "Wow.  I don't remember uncle's house being like this.  It seems like such a relaxing spot.  Don't you think?"  She just dragged his bags towards him, seeing that she earned no help and walked back towards the trunk.

Eriol felt a little bad at making her that angry.  It seemed like even she didn't want to be there.  So he tried making small talk with her, but as of now it wasn't working.

She sighed softly, leaning against the trunk door, knowing that she shouldn't be so mean to him.  Just then, Uncle Gary walked out the door, and said, "Hey, look who's here.  My favorite nephew!"  Eriol chuckled and said, "I'm your only nephew too, Uncle."  Tomoyo was opening the door of the car when the uncle said, "Hey, where're you running off to.  Come, have an early lunch with us."  She sighed and little and smiled lightly saying, "I'll come back later.  I already have lunch prepared anyways. Bye." She waved rolling down her window and no one protested.  

When she was still in hearing distance though, Eriol yelled, "Watch the speed limit Miss Daidouji."  

_  _  _  _  _  _

A little sadness, a little fluff, kind of made the chapter a little even…

Well, whaddya think?  Likey? No likey?  Review!

~*Spectraangel*~ 


	2. A little bird

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Black Spark for your advice as well ^-^ I'll try to check myself as I make conversations.  

As you can see I've come back pretty intact, brain is in place and everything… but school is really going to be an issue for me from March – May… during which… I may just die, but that's not the issue! If I get into my no-updating habits again it might just be because something came up… but I do think the next couple months will go okay, so I might get the chance to update this or my other story, Blush, every weekend.

Who knows, right?

Disclaimer:  CCS - Bwah. I want to own it. But I don't. And you can't sue me because I have about a penny in my possession.

Plot - Most of the plot is mine but many situations are based off of a movie that I had seen…

Chapter 2:** A little bird**

            Tomoyo smiled lightly and hummed to herself as she walked into her house.  She dropped her keys on her kitchen table and went to open the refrigerator.   She stuck her head in looking for some ingredients to make a quick sandwich.  

Empty.

The entire thing was empty except for some vegetable dip in the bottom drawer.  She sighed and muttered to herself, "I knew I forgot something." 

Tomoyo picked up her keys and thought, 'oh well, I guess I'll run down to Sakura-chan's restaurant.' 

_  _  _  _  _  _

Sakura Li was Tomoyo's childhood friend.   They had been together for longer than anyone could remember.  As kids they would do everything together.  But things had calmed down after a while, when Sakura met Syaoran.  Her husband.  While Tomoyo had practical dreams, Sakura was always looking at fantasies… maybe that's why she got such a wonderful husband.   

But had it not been for Tomoyo, the two would have probably remained single.  While Sakura was cheerful, she was a tad bit shy, and with Syaoran being a bit, reserved, it took the power of a Tomoyo glare to make them confess their feelings. 

Tomoyo smiled and thought to herself, 'those were the days.'  

Let's say the ten minutes drive to the place already passed

She drove into the parking lot, and was surprised at seeing silver BMW already parked there.  She ran into the restaurant and sat in her usual spot near the kitchen counter.  Sakura walked from one side of the kitchen to the other and stopped to smile and exclaim, "hey Tomoyo-chan!"  

Tomoyo smiled back and just then she felt someone tug at her sleeves.  She looked down and picked up a little boy about 3 years old.  

She giggled and said, "And how are you today Lan?"  

The boy held up a chain and said, "daddy got it aunt 'moyo."  

The chain was silver yet there was a sapphire blue pendant shaped like the sun on it.  

She smiled and said, "And it's very sweet." 

Just then, Syaoran walked in and said, "Hello Tomoyo."  

She smiled brightly and replied, "Hi Syaoran-kun.  When did you get back?"  

He sighed and said, "A couple hours ago.  Our new driver picked me up.  Actually, I think I saw you there."  

She said, "oh, that's the Project M I was talking about.  Hima-san's nephew, I'm supposed to find him a perfect girl."  

He nodded and was about to continue asking when the bell rang and in strolled Gary Hima and Eriol Hiiragizawa.  Syaoran had a light glare directed towards one of them and Tomoyo turned around to see whom and gasped.

_  _  _  _  _  _

She asked, "What're you guys doing here?"  

Syaoran said, "You know him?"  

She said, "Yeah Mr. Hiiragizawa's Uncle Gary's nephew."  Then she asked, "Wait, you know him too?"

He said, "Unfortunately.  Met him in England on one of my business trips."  

Then Eriol finally answered, "As to why we're here, Uncle brought me over for lunch.  Said it was a nice quaint place.  And Hello to you too Mr. Li and Miss Tomoyo."  Syaoran's glare intensified while the two took seats next to Tomoyo

Just then, Sakura walked out and she said, "Ohayo Hima-san! What would you like for lunch today?" 

He smiled and said, "I think my nephew should try your special Sakura.  And the usual for me please."

_  _  _  _  _  _

Since there were very few people at the restaurant, everyone sat down for lunch by bringing two tables together.  By some chance, Eriol and Tomoyo were seated next to each other, with Sakura and Syaoran across from them.  Then Tomoyo looked up and asked, "But Uncle, how did you get here?  I thought your car was in the shop."  

He coughed a little and then said, "Well, I hitched a ride with our gardener.  Such a nice boy."  She looked a little suspicious but let it go and went back to eating.

When Sakura went in to bring out a special cake that she had baked for Syaoran's return, Eriol and Syaoran started to mildly argue.  Of course, Eriol asked with a smirk of how Syaoran's business was running along.  And the man answered curtly, resulting in a laugh and a little teasing of 'ickle Syao-chan'.  One thing above another until Syaoran was red and mumbling curses while Tomoyo sweat dropped and closed Lan's ears.  

She then asked, "You guys know each other pretty well, are you sure you met only once?" 

 Eriol then turned towards her, and said, "Of course not.  Syaoran is somewhat of a distant cousin, and we met each other a lot when we were younger.  Of course, he's always been very temperamental."

Once they were done, the all six went out to Tomoyo's car.  During lunch, Tomoyo offered to drop Hiiragizawa-san and Hima-san at their house.  Gary was thinking about something when suddenly he got an idea of how to keep his nephew off the bachelor list.  He said, "Child, Tomoyo if you're not too busy, could you show Eriol around town?"  

Tomoyo was hesitant.  Mr. Hiiragizawa was scaring her. All through lunch he had stolen glances at her, and he was just so mysterious…

But then Eriol cleared his throat and said, "No need Uncle, I'll walk around and if I get lost I'll just ask someone for directions."  In reality, he wanted to get to the nearest phone booth and reschedule his flight to an earlier time.  His parents never said that he couldn't come home till he found love.  And plus, a couple weeks of touring Japan should be enough to see all the places necessary.  Unlike the four-week long vacation his father had planned.  

Syaoran agreed to that as well, not liking the idea of Eriol and Tomoyo within even five feet of each other.  

Reminding you of someone? 

Sakura was too busy to notice any tensions and just suggested, "But I was going to ask Tomoyo-chan to keep Lan company anyways.  Two baby-sitters are better than one."  

Tomoyo gaped at Sakura.  Did she hear correctly?  Sakura, the innocent one, almost tried something that she, Tomoyo, would have used to matchmake someone.  Oh no. 

But Sakura was oblivious to what she had just done.  Instead, she cleared the tables with Syaoran's help.  Tomoyo took the pouting Lan out of his high chair and was getting ready to leave, when Eriol walked up to her and asked where they would be going in particular.  She hadn't thought of things that far but as usual, Sakura popped up and said, "there is that carnival that Lan wanted to go to Tomoyo.  You could just walk the half mile and show Eriol-san the marketplace on the way."  

Tomoyo nodded and they set out to leave after Sakura gave the usual lecture of rules to Lan.  After they'd departed, so did Uncle Gary, insisting that he had to go buy some things at a corner store.  

Sakura and Syaoran sat near the counter, with him holding her hand lightly.  He was worried about Tomoyo, any man would was creepy enough to be Eriol Hiiragizawa could not be trusted.  Contrary to what he'd told Tomoyo, Eriol grew up with him in Hong Kong, and though he was quite the mannered relative around family, he was one of the few who'd made Syaoran's life miserable.  

Sakura stared at him as he was in deep thought and asked, "What's wrong Syao-kun?"  

He looked into her worried emerald eyes, feeling guilty, and asked, "Why did you send Tomoyo with Eriol?"  

She looked confused and replied, "Well he needed to see town.  Is there something wrong?"  

He shook his head and smiled, kissing her and feeling happy that he was finally home. 

_  _  _  _  _  _

Tomoyo pointed out various shops and said hello to many shopkeepers as she held Lan.  It felt weird, showing another person who was almost the same age as her around.  She hadn't done that for quite a while.  Maybe there was hope and maybe, by some chance, she would heal.  But she snapped out of her thoughts as Eriol asked, "Who's the flower-shop lady? With red hair?"  

She looked to her left and stopped, saying hello to the woman commonly known as Kaho Mizuki.  She introduced Eriol, who, being the perfect gentleman bent down and kissed her hand whispering, "Enchanted madam."  She smiled a little awkwardly and said, "Thank you Mr. " 

He replied softly and huskily, "Eriol.  Just Eriol."  

Tomoyo, to say the least, didn't expect that a man of his age would go for someone who was, at the least, 15 years older than him.  But to each their own…

She expressed her doubts as they bought tickets for the carnival, and he replied, "Why Miss Daidouji, do I hear a hint of jealousy?"  

She smiled fakely and hissed, "I should hope not Mr. Hiiragizawa, the faster I get you married to someone, the faster I can get back to my normal life."  

_  _  _  _  _  _

Tomoyo Daidouji was an interesting character.  As Eriol drove her car towards his uncle's house where dinner was waiting for them, he looked over to see her asleep.  To say the least, she had a tiring day.  3-year-old Lan did not warn anyone of what happened when he had sugar, and by the time they'd gotten him back to Li and Sakura, Tomoyo was just about to break.  So he'd offered to drive, and as reluctant as she seemed, she agreed, sitting in the passenger seat without much protest.  

His mind wandered back to the last part of their day, when he'd convinced her into joining him on the Ferris wheel.  

_-Flashback-_

_"Oh come now Ms. Daidouji, it is only a Ferris wheel," he tried to reassure her to join him.  _

_She shook her head and replied, "I really hate heights, why don't you take Lan to keep you company and I will wait for you two here."  But the boy was already asleep on her shoulder, finally tired after running around for hours.  _

_Eriol looked skeptical and asked, "but what fun is there with no awake companion on the ride?"  She smiled slightly.  The man really knew how to persuade someone, probably a very useful skill in business, but she was still very against going on the one ride that could scare the wits out of her.  _

_He finally sighed and said, "There's nothing to worry about Miss Daidouji, I will be right here, next to you.  And so will Lan."  _

_So he'd convinced her, and, though she could hardly admit it to the smug Eriol Hiiragizawa, the sight from above was beautiful.  Though, she'd closed her eyes tightly and kept her hands over her face, whatever she'd managed to see by sneaking glances through the gaps between her fingers was breathtaking…_

_-End flashback-_

So she'd sat through the ride, adding more to his curiosity with her.  As far as he could decipher, Tomoyo Daidouji had almost everything, including the lines of men at her bidding, so why was she still single?  Then again, he couldn't really judge her with himself being in the same position as her, but he had a feeling that there was more to her story that he knew…

_  _  _  _  _  _

A/N: ugh… I know this is boring you like crazy and it is me too… usually I would end up around there, but I haven't updated in such a long time… I'm going to add a lot more so; hopefully the chapter will get better…

-A week later-

Eriol sighed as he looked at his reflection.  The coat and suit were okay, but the tie seemed a little crooked and it wouldn't budge.  How he got talked into this he had no idea, one minute he was having another verbal spar with Miss Daidouji and the next, he was here, getting ready for meeting another girl that he was sure he would not like.  

            She sat on the bed smiling, humming and swinging her legs happily.  Ever since Eriol-san had arrived, he'd agreed that his last name was quite hard to repeat time after time, he'd made her as miserable as possible.  The man had more issues with 'the perfect woman' than anyone she'd ever seen.  But it was amusing to watch him squirm and feel very conscious every time she'd taken him to these 'potentials' as Uncle Gary had put them.  In fact, in the binder that she'd held in her hand, she had the information on all the girls Gary wanted his nephew to meet, and two of the ten had already been rejected, or rather, Eriol-san made them reject him.

It was odd, as if Eriol Hiiragizawa cared about these women, he would never express his dislike to them or their character, just make them repulsed enough by him to leave.  There was something about that; she couldn't label it, but it was quite nice of him.  Now if only he could learn to be nice to her.  

            She looked up as he cleared his throat, frowning at her cheerful appearance.  She was ready to go, and simply waiting for him to get ready.  The last time he'd snuck out of his bedroom when she'd waited downstairs and she'd learned from her mistake this time around.  She got up as he walked up to her grumbling about how horrible the idea was, and all she did was smile and pat his shoulder.  She said happily, "Now now Eriol-san, we have to be a proper gentleman don't we?"  And saying so she straightened his tie, willing herself to not look anywhere else.  She had to admit, if anything, Eriol H. was quite the charmer.  Whomever he would marry would have to have a lot of patience though…

_  _  _  _  _  _

As Tomoyo and Eriol walked into the restaurant, she prayed hard that Eriol would not make this meeting a disaster as well.  It wasn't hard to get the girl to come, but then again, it seemed like she was too eager. 

            They approached Table 13, something Tomoyo did not plan, as he'd picked out the locations, and approached a girl with bright blue eyes and short black hair.  She had on a short midnight blue dress and looked quite cute in appearance.  She stood as they neared her table and Tomoyo took the initiative by saying, "Raven?"  The girl nodded enthusiastically and extended her hand. 

Tomoyo shook it lightly and the girl pointed to Eriol and said, "You must be Eriol!"  

He nodded with a strained smile and said, "Well, shall we sit?"  

_  _  _  _  _  _

Dinner had been going along quite nicely, with Eriol keeping himself from throwing up at the obnoxious yet oblivious nature of the girl, when suddenly she looked up and squeaked.  It was an improvement to her ranting, that, Tomoyo was making sure he was listening to; of course, any girl with high heels had to be pleased or one would face immense pain.  But as the girl started to cower and slide down her chair, Tomoyo caught her arm and asked her what was wrong, and the girl nervously replied that she would have to be excused for a minute and ducked under the table.

Tomoyo and Eriol shared a glance, and both, looked under the table, with Tomoyo trying to squeeze down there as well, not knowing how else to try and confront the girl.  She started crying, and Eriol handed her a handkerchief that she blew into, quite unlady like, and handed to Tomoyo.  

She took the cloth with a little disgust and put it aside quickly, asking Raven what was the matter.  The girl hiccupped and whispered quietly, "That guy over there in the blue suit was and is my only true love.  I thought I could get over him, but I can't! Oh the only reason I agreed to this stupid proposal was because he left saying that *hiccup* that he could find many girls like me."  

Eriol, though relieved that the girl didn't really want to get married, accidentally mumbled out loud that many girls like Raven could be found, earning a painful jab from his matchmaker.  Honestly, he didn't understand why she had to be so nice…

Tomoyo tried to placate the girl by saying that it wasn't true, to which Eriol quickly confirmed, but it only ended in the girl saying that she wanted to leave.  So Tomoyo and Eriol formulated a quick plan, and Tomoyo quietly went and asked the boy if the seat in front of him was empty.  Though she was wearing a particularly fake grin, she chided herself quickly as he smiled and asked her to sit.  'Turn on your charm Tomoyo.'

So she started chatting about anything, acting quite dumb at the same time.  On the other hand, at the table Eriol and Raven sat laughing merrily and talking as if they were good friends.  Of course, the ex got jealous very soon, and somehow, it had become a war as to who had more fun over dinner.  And he, not being the ignorant fool that he was, realized that indeed Raven was one of a kind, and that he would lose her if he hadn't done something fast.  

As planned, Eriol and Tomoyo left for the washroom at the same time, leaving the boyfriend, whose name we learned as Tommy, to go to Raven, apologize and win her back with a little style.

Eriol let go of a breath that he held as he walked towards the car that he'd finally gotten to renting.  He loosened his tie and waited up for Miss Daidouji, who insisted on giving a proper goodbye to the couple.  

_  _  _  _  _  _

As he drove back to drop Miss Daidouji off, he noticed things that he hadn't thought about before.  Like at the restaurant, as she talked to Tommy, her eyes were not basking in the same happiness that her smile radiated.  Sure they twinkled, but he could still notice the darkness that hid deep inside her.  And those eyes… he prayed that he never looked at them again.  Such deep amethyst eyes that he could get lost in if caught unguarded.  

            But that was not all.  As she said a quick goodbye and walked towards her house, Eriol noticed how her long tresses still managed to look so tempting in such dim light.  He drove out quickly; wary of the thoughts of her that were plaguing his mind.  He had a very good idea as to why as well…

_  _  _  _  _  _

            She didn't remember what time it was, nor how she'd gotten here, to the top of a moss-ridden rock in only a summer dress.  She would start to shiver soon, she'd forgotten to bring a jacket, but it didn't matter.  She had come here to think, thinking upon the events of the previous week.

            Eriol Hiiragizawa was, to say the least, a very good story weaver.  The way he had gotten out of the first two proposals was enough proof, and she'd hoped greatly that the third time would be the charm.  But it was not.  And as she looked at the waves that softly hit the rocks, she smiled a little, finding it humorous that they'd managed to get the girl back together with her boyfriend.  What luck for a―

"Why hello Miss Daidouji," a voice spoke calmly.  She didn't jump, nor turn around.  One week had been enough time for her to remember his voice well.  

            He sat down beside her, just as another nightly wind blew, making her shiver lightly.  He'd taken off his jacket and put it around her, as she realized that it seemed so big compared to her smaller stature.  They stared at the ocean, quietly, immersed in their thoughts, when she finally spoke saying, "Why is sleep evading you Eriol-san?"  

He smirked and replied, "My impending doom.  How many more tales must I spin before I accidentally tell the truth?"  

She smiled and said, "I would never think of that possible."  

He looked away from her, and back at the black ocean with only the moonlight's reflection on it and asked, "Why are you here?"  She sighed and looked up at the sky quietly before saying, "I think I must head back now.  It is very late."  He nodded but offered to walk her back.  She wanted to refuse but knew that he could present an argument that would allow him to join her in any case so she agreed.

            As they walked back, she realized that she hadn't answered his question and said quietly, "It is so futile to try and fight the ways of Fate and Destiny Eriol-san.  Whatever is meant to happen will happen."  He looked at her trying to absorb more of the enigma next to him.  But he differed from her.  While she thought of the ideas that were there to blame when one had problems, he kept a firm grip on his life, taking the next step just as easily as his last.

            He replied, "I'm not a believer in Fate and Destiny Miss Daidouji.  Why do so when you are taught that you have the power to change the world as a child?"  She stopped, her eyes turning darker as he looked at her.  She was fighting an inner battle that she still couldn't win.  And her heart clenched painfully as a flood of emotions washed over her.  But they washed over, they did not remain, and a minute later, she started walking again, insisting to the confused Eriol that she was fine.

            As they neared her home she turned to him and said, "Thank you Eriol-san.  I will be fine from here."  And she walked quite far away when he exclaimed, "Wait!"

He had to do this now.  Sorting out his feelings could wait later.  He jogged up to her and said, "I want to be your friend."  

Her eyes widened a little in surprise but she let him continue, "I know we have gotten off on the wrong foot Miss Daidouji but we need to cut the formalities.  Don't you think?"  

She nodded slowly and he smiled putting his hand out saying, "Hi.  My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."  

She smiled and played along saying, "Hello Eriol.  My name's Tomoyo.  Tomoyo Daidouji."  She shook his hand, realizing that his would be her first full friendship after many months.  

And there, between land and water, on wet sand, a bond was born that would lead to a wonderful tale…

_  _  _  _  _  _

Aww… don't be mad at me.  It was a very long chapter.  Pretty uneventful for the most part, but, I tried to piece my story back together.  I had such a perfect plan!  No K+E in this story! Don't worry! And the S+S will be just here and there, since they make some situations all the more interesting.

There are a few side notes that go along with this chapter, seeing to the fact that my brain decided not to follow the original plan, I'll be making things up as I go along.  So, that may mean more yawn-able parts as we go along.

I know this chapter skipped over a whole week! But time had to speed up, for my sake and yours, because I don't think this will be as long as I intended.  Hehe… and if I write long chapters like this one every time, chances are I may end up with a very short story.

Oh well, I'm done with my ranting, and back on track for the… 18th day of the New Year.

Review! 

And criticize… seeing to the fact that I don't have someone proof it with a fine-toothed comb every time, you may find more of the hidden errors…

~*Spectraangel*~


	3. Basking in the moonlight

Aww, no reviews? I was disappointed…

But that's okay, I decided that I would write up this chapter, and if I still don't get reviews… meh, I'll keep writing for my own amusement. I just may not post it up.

On that note,

Here's Chapter 3…

**Chapter 3:** Basking in the moonlight…

Their friendship grew fast, he went to her house, she visited his, they went shopping together, and she'd even managed to convince him to go on another date. Of course, that only ended in him throwing the 'potential' folder into the fireplace. But she was also prepared, and she had made another copy beforehand, and had thrown him a satisfied smirk when he tried to burn the copy with a powerful glare.

The night after his fourth date, a girl who was the perfect B&B, Eriol and Tomoyo were found on her back porch, sitting back and drinking hot cocoa. She sighed looking at the ocean. It had taken a lot on both sides to make him come over that night. He'd yelled at her over the phone telling her that he hated everything that happened. Though, everything changed around the time she started to cry. He convinced her that he was too mad and she smiled and still whined into the phone. Of course, what she didn't know was that he was approaching from right behind her. She gasped when she felt a cold hand not only wrap around her phone but also cover her mouth before she could scream.

Once again, memories flooded her minds as real tears started to flood the gates of her eyes.

He turned her around slowly and her wide tear-filled eyes made him flinch. She pulled back when he let go, and she stood alone, shaking. Paranoia had seized her so quickly, but hadn't she every reason to be afraid? Her life was picking up, she smiled more, and she could look at herself in the mirror and stand to see the girl that stared back at her. But her past still haunted her… it would be a while before she could truly forget…

He smiled a little apologetically and said, "Sorry. Couldn't watch those crocodile tears." She leaned against the kitchen counter and said softly, "Eriol-san… please don't do that again." In a moment he was by her side, helping her sit down and putting tea on the stove. He never felt so different, scrambling to make a girl feel better. As he looked back, he realized that she was getting cups out of the cupboard. He started to tell her to stop but she looked up and smiled politely saying, "I'm fine Eriol-san."

He smiled back and said, "So what's new?"

* * *

A half hour later they found themselves sitting at her back porch, watching the fairly silent night ripen. He looked up at the sky, observing the billions of stars when she asked, "Hey! You did know you I have made many copies of the list beforehand?" He nodded and said in a dejected tone, "of course."

Her eyes brightened and she continued teasingly, "So how bad was your 'bad' date?"

He groaned at her and said, "She was… overly cute and overly happy." Tomoyo frowned and asked, "Like Sakura-chan?"

Eriol knew he was treading on thin ice. Tomoyo Daidouji worshipped her best friend. He looked at her cautiously and said, "Sakura's not overly anything. She's, well, she's a really strong woman." Tomoyo smiled, even though she knew what Eriol was trying to do and she sat back staring at the stars.

A soft breeze hung around that night, making it just perfect. "Ne Eriol-san, can I ask you a question?" He replied non-chalantly, "Sure." She said quietly, "One girl was too stoic, one didn't like you in general, one liked you too much… what kind of a wife are you looking for? An angel?"

He sat up reflecting on her question. He knew the answer that he wanted to say, but couldn't. He looked at her cautiously and started, "Well, she doesn't have to be beautiful outside, but she has to have a beautiful heart."

He noticed the way Tomoyo swirled a strand of hair around her finger…

He continued staring, "her presence, would bring warmth and assurance to any place in this world, with everyone falling into the beauty of her eyes…"

Flecks of amethyst and long curly lashes were looked over…

"Her voice would always be like a nightingale's song; a voice I'd even wait an eternity to listen to again and again…"

She giggled softly at those words, and he stopped, clearing his throat. She looked over at him merrily and reflected, "Looks like you really do want a true angel Eriol-san."

He snapped out of his dazed gaze and replied huskily, "Seems like I do Tomoyo."

* * *

She tried to search for a sense of mockery, or maybe just even admittance was fine. But all she found was a slowly igniting flame of desire, one that she knew she could not control and if she tried really hard, all she would achieve would be to get herself enveloped into those flames. He interrupted her thoughts by asking, "so what kind of a guy are you looking for?"

She smiled sadly and replied, "I'm not looking for anyone Eriol-san." He watched her pick and invisible thread from her dress as she fell in painful memories. He got up and approached her, putting a soft hand on her shoulder. His closeness was calming her sad heart, and she felt strange warmth fill her.

He then asked her, "But you must have had some image before you were hurt." She looked up at him, her sad amethyst eyes shining. It had only been a few days but she began to trust him, for one reason or another…

She said, "Well, there was a time…" He looked interested and said, "do share Tomoyo-san."

She looked at his back as he leaned over the porch, looking at the ocean. The waves ahead of him, lapped against the sand, slowly, in no hurry. She remembered a childhood dream, ages ago, under stars at a sleep over at Sakura's house, where little girls talked of their handsome knights through the night. "He would love me like I was worth walking into the lairs of death to bring back, and all I would need was for me to be able to trust him, forever." But then she stopped, her eyes saddening again. He turned around and looked at her and for a fleeting moment, her heart fluttered with desire, but it was all oppressed and put aside.

The childhood picture was still set in her mind, yet there was still time, before she realized that the boy she dreamed of, would be the friend she gained in a short time…

* * *

He sat at his table, staring at the letter in his hands. The incident at Tomoyo's house had left him puzzled and surer of the fact that there was more than a mere attraction to his matchmaker. His mother had written to him with instructions on when to pick her up, as the news of him scaring away a couple girls reached her. He frowned at the letter and threw it down, grabbing his jacket to go into town. He was meeting Tomoyo for lunch, hoping that there wasn't a catch with the meeting. All he knew was that she called early in the morning with plans, making him promise to meet her for lunch.

Twenty minutes later

He found himself in the flower shop, talking to Ms. Mizuki, and she helped him by picking out the freshest roses among the whites and the reds. He extended a hand of thanks, which the woman received with a mysterious smile, and as he left the shop she whispered, "You're in for a painful fall, if the tides don't turn in your favor Mr. Hiiragizawa."

He was confused by her words, yet continued to the restaurant, arriving on time, as he walked through the door. He saw her sitting in a corner, and he joined her, handing the bouquet of flowers to her. She looked surprised and asked, "To what do I have this honor Eriol-san?" He smiled and said, "I was hoping it would work to convince you into not torturing me again for a few days." 'And because I have something I'd like to attempt to tell you,' he added internally.

She laughed, and he felt his heart jump lightly as she shook her head and started talking about the events ahead. She said slyly, "So I hear your mother's coming into town." He grimaced, noticing the sparkle in her eyes that meant 'trouble' with a bright neon color and flashing lights around it.

He said, "Yes, unfortunately. I got her letter yesterday, and reread the letter at least 20 times hoping that I would get a phone saying it was all a joke. But, well, as I received no phone call, I guess it means she is coming."

Tomoyo smiled kindly and said, "Poor you. But I think you'll like the next girl. Actually, I think you'll like her a lot."

Before he could stop himself he asked, "Is she anything like you?" Tomoyo's face snapped up, trying to read him once again.

His eyes were teasing, or at least she hoped they were as she replied, "She's not unlike me… but she's still very different from me."

He laughed and said, "Well then, I guess I may like her."

Just then, a girl arrived at their table, hesitant, her soft green eyes darting to the door in fear. She cleared her throat as she approached the table, where the man and Tomoyo were talking, and she thought, 'he's very handsome.'

Tomoyo received her with a warm hug as she saw her, and said welcomingly, "Hey Penny. I'm glad you could make it." The girl smiled weakly and then Tomoyo continued, "Eriol, this is Penny Oni. Penny, meet Eriol Hiiragizawa."

He gaped at the girl; she looked like the exact opposite of Tomoyo. Light brown hair, like wheat, and soft green olive-like eyes. He finally donned a polite smile and said, "hello Ms. Penny."

She seemed more afraid than he was. This would be easy.

* * *

As the lunch progressed, meaning Tomoyo interrogated Penny and made the girl speak up; Eriol realized that she was more three-dimensional than she looked. She was, in fact, very interesting, and he joined into the conversation, taking control of the questions asked and the way the conversation progressed.

Tomoyo, once she was assured that the two could continue a conversation, went in search of the bathroom, smiling happily and contently as she walked into the bathroom. But her heart tugged with a little regret as she stood in front of the mirror, thinking of how, in a very short time, she had come to love her new self, all thanks to Eriol Hiiragizawa. She shook her head, how stupid she was to feel sad over someone she knew for such a short time!

Outside, however, a different kind of conversation was going along.

There was a small pause of silence between the two, and he shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat as they waited for Tomoyo to return. Penny abruptly said, "You know this will never work out between us Hiiragizawa-kun."

She looked up, meeting his questioning eyes, and she continued, "You and I both know that someone's already stolen your heart."

He smiled slightly and asked, "Is it that obvious?"

She laughed softly and then continued seriously, "But you should know that wooing her will be the biggest task you will ever face."

He queried softly, "What do you mean?"

She replied, "I know Tomoyo-san from a long time ago but she doesn't know me. I know her past Hiiragizawa-kun, and for your sake and hers, I'm warning you before you get your hopes up."

He frowned lightly and asked, "What should I do?"

She said, "The longer you are single, the harder it will be for you to become closer to her. As of now, you're still a man who needs to be found a bride in her eyes. Change the view."

She got up smiling and left a number next to him and said, "I am allowed to say only this much. Trust your heart, and once you've made a decision, call me."

His eyes followed her, as she pretty much floated out the room.

She was a strange girl… Tomoyo returned, and he quickly covered that the girl said something about meeting her brother at his office. Tomoyo frowned a bit disappointedly.

'Change the view…' 

He had an idea about what Penny was suggesting. He quickly covered by saying, "But don't worry Tomoyo, I asked her to leave her number. She was a very interesting person to meet." And he left the restaurant, paying the bill.

Tomoyo stood, shocked, looking as he drove out. In her hand were the roses, and in her eyes, confusion. She wanted him to like the girl.

So then what was stopping her then, from jumping up and down in joy over how 'kawaii' the couple looked?

* * *

Uh oh, there's something in the air… 

Eheh, I have to admit that I didn't enjoy the chapter much. It was very, broken; probably because it was written a long time ago, and so I don't remember much of my reasonings.

So we know Eriol likes Tomoyo.

I must admit that I expected to drag out the realizations a little more. But then, it was easier to do things this way. He only knows surface-Tomoyo, and that's all I'm saying as a clue for how long this story may end up being.

School's pretty much over.

I sincerely apologize for dragging this out for so long, and at the starting points too! But now that summer's here, I won't have much of a time constraint to write, given I don't get writer's block and my carpel tunnel doesn't get worse.

So look for an update within the next week and a half, because I still have to type up the HP chapter too.

Review! It would be nice to know people are still reading this…

_Spectraangel_


	4. Haunting

I just realized, that, there was a big mistake in the first chapter, where she couldn't fit his name on the cardboard, but Eriol read, 'Hiiragizawa.' -- sorry about that…

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! They made my writing move a little faster too...

And on that note... here's chapter 4 of Roadside Juliet.****

* * *

**  
Chapter 4**: Haunting…

She was crying again. She glanced at the date, August 12th. It was the first time she wasn't home with her mother. She decided to try and cope alone this time, and it was working so well until… until she came across the diary.

She was leaning again, falling into the pit of emotions that she tried so hard to climb out of. A soft breeze blew by as the back door opened, and she went to it to close it up and lock it. She stood there, frozen, looking back at herself.

Her mother wouldn't want her to be like this, her friends would be sad, Eriol included; but what about him? She shook her head… a week and a half was too little a time to develop even a friendship…

It was abnormally cold that day, and her breath fanned the window as the rain fell steadily. She finally opened the door, and went outside, hoping to wash something away with the rain. But before long she looked at the dark cloudy sky and her eyes darkened with tears again. It was still hard to fight the feeling of being helpless, when she still felt that she had no one to look to when the time came.

She shivered and her eyelids drooped severely. She began to walk back to the door, but began to feel dizzy and subsequently fell to the ground, tired and cold. The rain crashed against her and around her body. Luckily, it did not go unnoticed as a man yelled her name in fright and ran to get her out of the rain. The last thing she saw, was the gray sky, as she slipped away…

* * *

'Blasted rain,' Eriol thought miserably. He was going to pick up his mother at the airport. It was almost funny that the rainy weather that suddenly disappeared in England with her leaving, arrived in Japan with her. It took him twenty minutes to find parking, and after nearing missing an accident with a large grocery truck, he found himself soggy and wet from running through the rain to get to the entrance.

He was very upset.

As he waited for some news of his mother's arrival, he looked at the TV and saw that her plane was late by an hour. He found himself looking at some magazines at an overly pricey but small shop to pass the time.

He took off his glass attempting to wipe them on his wet shirt even though he knew the result of his actions. Maybe if he were a dog, or one who wasn't surrounded by paper, he could have shaken it all off…

"Hello Hiiragizawa-san."

He looked behind him, startled, only to find Penny smiling at him mysteriously. She asked, "What are you doing at the airport?"

She was enigmatic.

Sometimes even more than that…

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair saying, "I'm waiting for my mother to arrive."

She nodded and said, "Yes, the weather is horrible isn't it? And at this time of the year too…" her eyes glazed, and he shifted uncomfortably.

He could probably add 'a little creepy' to his list of observations about her. He replied, "Well if we could control Mother Nature I'm sure we'd all be dead by now."

She smiled, "Well, if you're not too interested, I'd like to take the last copy of that magazine you're holding, I have to wait for my brother for a couple more hours…"

He nodded and handed her the magazine for which she paid for; she turned around before leaving and stated, "It would do you well to not stay around longer than you need to Mr. Hiiragizawa, the winds at night are treacherous if you don't know your way around well…"

* * *

His mother was looking as well as she did when she left him and in fact she approached him with love and longing. She hugged him warmly and said, "How are you son?" He stared at her roguishly and replied, "Not as well as you I see. Are you and dad happy without me home?"

She shook her head smiling and they were off, to pick up the luggage. His mother suddenly asked, "I wonder if we can stay for a while, I have a friend whom I was hoping to meet." For some reason, Eriol trusted Penny. As strange as she was, she hadn't been wrong, yet.

He shook his head and said, "I'd like to get home soon in this weather mother." She nodded not the least bit disappointed.

Once they were on the road, she brought up the topic of him chasing girls away. He shrugged and said, "They weren't that great mother. Just of Uncle Gary's status restrictions."

The woman shook her head and then smirked saying, "And what's this I hear of your matchmaker being a worthy opponent?"

He frowned and she prodded, "Well you've talked about her enough in the last couple weeks."

He simply said, "Well there's nothing to really say. She's just a friend, who is very tricky...cunning... like a matchmaker," he smiled lightly as he finished. His mother hadn't seemed to notice. Good.

He drove into the driveway of his Uncle's house and stopped. Just as he got out, he heard his uncle shouting at someone. He saw a disgruntled and very weak Tomoyo head to the door. Unconsciously, he ran to her, catching her before she fainted. Gary sighed in relief as he saw Tomoyo in Eriol's arms, and looked around to see his confused sister standing at the doorstep.

He walked up to his sister hugging her and welcoming her. Eriol looked down at the drenched Tomoyo and the sad state of his shirt. She was burning up he could feel it. He interrupted their reunion by asking, "What's wrong with Tomoyo?"

His uncle looked back, and glanced at Tomoyo before he walked back up the stairs and said, "It was really lucky that Syaoran found her when he did. Otherwise… but that doesn't matter. We need to get her changed into better clothes, I hoped Claire would arrive soon to help. The doctor's on his way"

He glanced at his younger sister. She had always had a set mind on things. Probably why she was more settled than him. But even as a child she was a mother at heart already, always treating his bruises secretly without telling their parents. Claire climbed up the stairs sighing and felt the forehead of the girl, jumping slightly and gasping.

She said in a hurried voice, "Get her to a bedroom Eriol, and find me some clothes, yours will be fine. We need to get her warmed and fast." He nodded, taking her to the closest room, his. He placed her lightly on the bed, but she squirmed. He tried to settle her down but she began to mumble, "no… don't leave… you said you loved me…" His mother came into the room, noticing the commotion.

He tried to get her down, and she reached up suddenly, clutching the collar of his shirt. He said slowly, "I'm right here Tomoyo." He placed his hand on hers. Her grip loosened a little. He continued, "I'm going to be right here for you. I'm not going anywhere. "

She slowly let go, pleading one final time, "don't leave… please…"

He held her hand warmly and whispered, "I'm not leaving. I'll be here for you…"

She weakened, falling limp in his arms. 

His mother looked at him, and he looked back, obviously worried.

She immediately ushered him out of the room, and there he stood, as he heard his uncle's voice with a few others. He crept closer and he heard clips of a conversation, obviously based on Tomoyo… 

* * *

"I didn't think this would happen… she was distracted…" 

"She wouldn't even stay here… she woke up and attempted to go home…"

"It was lucky Sakura asked me to ask Tomoyo home for dinner…"

"… I don't know if we should alert her mother…"

"Oh no! Aunt Sonomi would ship her out there again, and that ended so horribly last time…"

* * *

Eriol decided to make his entrance. He walked down to the study and knocked on the door. Three heads turned to him, little Lan sound asleep in Sakura's arms.

Eriol's cerulean eyes met Syaoran's amber eyes, but the man held no resentment towards him at the moment. He cleared his throat and asked, "Is there something that you would like to explain to me?"

They looked at each other, and Sakura fell privy to the gazes of the other two men. She said slowly, "Well… it's really not in our place to tell you Hiiragizawa-kun."

He said, "but I do have the right to know the gist of things I hope."

She continued, "Tomoyo… it's a hard time for her this time of the year. She's haunted by events in her past…events that hurt her more than it would some other people…"

Syaoran added in, "Which means you should keep to yourself and not bother her." Sakura glared at him lightly, and he shrunk away looking at his shoes in interest.

Eriol finally lost his patience as the doorbell rang. He said, "well, it seems I won't be getting any answers any time soon. I will relieve you of my presence."

He stormed to the door, opening it to find the doctor. He took the doctor upstairs, leaving him at the door.

He turned back down the stairs, where the three looked cautiously, and he added, "don't worry, I'm going to be going out of a while."

He grabbed his raincoat and left the house with his car keys.

* * *

He didn't know his destination as he left, but soon, he found himself in front of Tomoyo's house. He walked in, surprised at the door being left ajar. He would have to talk to Li about that… his eyes fell on the state of disarray in the house. He tried to place back some magazines, but there were papers flying around, as if someone had shifted through it all.

Maybe someone had. He waited, listening for any sound, but then he shook his head, and walked to close the door to the back porch. He was walking back out, when a paper flew up in front of him. He picked it up. There was no longer a breeze in the room… so…

He looked down at the sheet, it had music notes, and a song following along, rather a song with a piano accompaniment. He looked around the room, and picked up the sheets, suddenly intrigued. He was about to place them on the table, when he decided to pick them up, to look at.

Maybe they would give clues to Tomoyo's grief.

He left the house, locking it as Syaoran drove up. They glared at each other again, luckily Syaoran couldn't see the music he tucked into his jacket pocket. He threw the keys to the house at Syaoran and stated, "Be a little more careful next time."

He left wordlessly, off to a place where he could clear his mind.

* * *

Sakura looked at his disappearing car sadly. She asked softly, "What're we going to do with him Syaoran-kun? It's hardly been a month… and I don't think that's how a friend looks at their friend…" 

Syaoran said softly, "Well, we'll hope for the best… Tomoyo wouldn't like him in that way anyways… at least I hope…"

She sighed and looked at the sky whispering, "Why do you torture my friend so much?"

Syaoran looked at the road as he drove home. He would ask the same question, but he was afraid of the responses that plague his dreams…

A girl miles away looked up at the same sky and whispered, "You're the only one who can set things right… please… I'm doing my part…"

* * *

This will hopefully be the most confusing chapter in the story…

As the date approaches August 22nd, there will be a transformation, a recollection, and a twist.

I wish I could name the chapters that… but there's no fun in doing that…

More to come!

I'm back on track!

Review, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
